The Life of Love
by FoxyIvy
Summary: Follow Neji and Sakura as they try to love each other without it turning into heartache.  Set in Naruto Shippuden.


Neji's mind began to wonder back to Sakura. After rescuing Gaara from Deidaras clutches, and Neji got a chance to see her true power, he began to see her in a new light. Maybe that was just puberty, staying asexual was harder than ever during this time. But of course he would find her of all people attractive, he told himself, she stood out in a crowd of people, plain people, and that was enough to turn this asexual man into another hormonal teenager, and that bugged him, how dare a girl mess with Neji Hyuga's feelings.

But this only increased his interest in this girl, he wanted to beat these feelings, but as time grew on sexual feelings turned into love, and he knew he would not give up this girl, if she could cause these feelings from him no less, then she was more than good enough to be with him. His only problem was asking her; it wasn't necessarily his pride, but that he was unsure of her own feelings. He loved her too much for her to say no and affect only his pride and embarrass him, but would hurt his heart the most. So now he lived his days in pain because he could not hold and be with the one he loved the most, but he was not the only one.

* * *

"Damnit, if neither of you ask the other I'll just have to kill you both." Ino and Sakura had been shopping in Konoha village when Ino bursted. "The tension between you is killing me, why cant you two just fu-." Sakura quickly slapped her hand over Ino's big mouth.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Sakura whispered loudly to the dumb blonde.

"You think I don't see the way you two look at each other, I know you're scared to ask him, but trust me he likes you." Ino was wrong in two ways, it wasn't that Sakura was just scared to ask him, something else had been bothering her too, but Ino was unable to figure this out for herself. The other was that Ino was most defenatly wrong about Neji liking her.

"No he doesn't, this is Neji were talking about, never liked a girl, never will."

"Yes he do-." Ino stopped talking and smirked. "Now I get it; it obvious to every one around that you guys like each other, but the two lovers are always oblivious." Ino chuckled to herself.

"Whatever, I could care less, now Ino, shut up and let me shop, of course if you would rather me punch, things can be arranged." Sakura gave Ino her sweetest smile, and Ino knew better than to mess with her, but she would not let go of the topic, by tomorrow they would speak of the same thing.

* * *

A week had passed by and Neji stood at the training ground waiting, Sakura only came here at nighttime, and Neji had finally gotten the nerve to wait and ask her out. He would rather have an answer, whether yes or no, than to look like a foolish admirer for the rest of his life.

The full moon shined the only participant in the brewing love, that was until Sakura stepped in, making this complete. Both felt awkward, standing in the eerily silence, Neji should have taken this as an omen. He walked over to Sakura, still set with his plan. "I love you." He whispered quietly, almost wishing she had not heard. The seconds were minutes in each others minds. Sakura opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it quickly. He tentatively put his hands on either side of her face, noticing the soft skin. "Be with me." He whispered even quieter. Sakura raised her hand and quickly slapped him across the cheek.

"What the hell makes you think I would want to be with you?" She stepped back and quickly ran away. Neji stood there for the next hour, unable to comprehend fully what had just happened, before finally felling very foolish.

* * *

**AN: I made this just to tell everyone that I was still alive. I only meant for this to be a short one page fanfic, but as I worked on it (during school because I was so bored) I realized that this was going to be more than just a couple of chapters. But please, dont expect a full fledged story with over ten or twenty chapters, if it is like that then I am going to have one hell of a time trying to make up the story line. Damnit, I meant for this story to be at least a thousand words. **

**Thanks for reading, as always.**


End file.
